¿Escoge?
by alita malfoy
Summary: Que pasaria si luna se enamorara de 2 personas y mientras mas conviven se enamora mas de ellos? no soy buena con el summary pero plis lean y dejen R&Rrnsoy nueva
1. La mision

Capitulo 1.- La misión

Luna Lovegood una chica de pelo rubio, ojos grises y piel demasiado pálida, había salido ya de hogwarts hace 3 años, su vida no era precisamente lo que ella decía, una vida de color de rosas, simplemente no necesitaba una vida llena de felicidad, tenia a su padre con ella y eso la hacia feliz, hasta que su padre empezó a empeorar, luna decidió que era tiempo de volver a trabajar.

-Hija, pero que haces-le pregunto su Padre

-Nada, solo busco un trabajo muggle-le dijo Luna

-Pero para que-le pregunto su padre

-Acaso no te has visto, necesitamos dinero para tu medicina padre y no puedo dejarte que trabajes-le dijo luna

-Si eso ya lo se, pero porque muggle-le pregunto su padre

-No lo se, es que no quiero trabajar en uno de magos quiero ver como son las personas muggle, quiero saber si en verdad son tan desagradables-dijo luna

-Hija cuando yo muera

-Lo que no pasara aun-lo interrumpió luna

-Bueno solo te lo dejo hacer por que se que eres muy testaruda, pero en verdad quieres un trabajo muggle, dime que sabes de esos trabajos hija-le pregunto su padre

-Tu ve una clase en hogwarts-le dijo luna

-Esta bien hija, me iré a dormir me avicas si sales-le dijo su papa

-Si-le contesto luna

Luna había visto varios empleos, una de mesera, otra de vendedora en una tienda de ropa y una cajera, simplemente ni uno le parecía, decidió ir al empleo de la tienda de ropa, pero solo vasto con la mirada que le hacían las otras chicas, luna salio de hay y se dirigió a su casa.

-Ya llegaste, como te fue-le pregunto su padre

-Bueno al parecer algunas personas si son desagradables-le dijo luna

-Alguna te hizo algo-le pregunto su padre

-No para nada-le dijo Luna

-Bueno- la puerta de su casa sonó y su padre fue abrir

-Hija te buscan-le dijo su papa

-Quien es-le pregunto

-Disculpe como se llama-le pregunto su padre

-Draco Malfoy-dijo el chico

Luna al escuchar el nombre se sorprendió, que hacia Draco Malfoy parado en la puerta de Luna si des de hace mucho no iba.

-Si Draco que gusto en verte-dijo su padre

-Si, bueno necesito hablar con su hija-le dijo Draco

-Si claro, luna-le llamo

-Si papa, ya se quien es-dijo luna quien se acerco ala puerta y miro a su padre que tenia una cara de felicidad.

-Bueno por que no van a caminar y platican acerca de lo que viniste, yo estaré en mi cuarto-le dijo el padre de luna sacando a luna de la casa con Draco y cerrando la puerta.

Luna se quedo sin comprender y miro a Draco con una cara de que es lo que sucede aquí

-Conocías a mi padre-le pregunto luna

-La verdad no-le dijo Draco

-Bien, entonces a que viniste-le pregunto luna

-Bueno en el ministerio de magia solicitan a una aurora que sea mi acompañante en esta misión y te eligieron a ti-le dijo Draco

-Y por que-le pregunto luna

-Pues por que vieron tus archivos y le parecieron que podías con este trabajo-dijo Draco

-Y por que no escogieron a Hermione Granger-dijo luna

-Pues por una razón, no me llevo con ella y es muy ambiciosa y querrá hacerlo todo ella sola-dijo Draco

-Y tu y yo nos llevamos bien-le pregunto luna sarcástica

-Acaso te moleste en hogwarts-le pregunto Draco

-Si, me decías lunática-le dijo luna

-Disculpa-le dijo Draco

-Jajajaja esta bien ya, hace mucho que no venias para acá eh, que paso-le pregunto luna

-Pues tenia muchas cosas que hacer en el ministerio-le dijo Draco

-Vaya que es un duro trabajo-le dijo luna

-Y tu por que dejaste de ir al trabajo-le pregunto Draco

-Pues es por mi padre, ah estado muy mal estos 9 meses-le dijo luna

-Y por que no me dijiste tengo buenos contactos sabes-le dijo Draco

-No quería molestarte amigo, pero bueno tengo que ir al ministerio horita-le pregunto luna

-Pues al parecer si-le dijo Draco

-Bien, regresemos y me esperas un momento-le dijo luna

-Claro que no, te compro algo en el camino se nos hara tarde-le dijo

-Pero ni me tardo en vestirme-le dijo Luna

-Si pero te vistes mal-le dijo Draco

-Ah que tiene de extraña mi ropa-le pregunto Luna

-Nada, nada pero como que es tiempo de un cambio-le dijo Draco

-Mm.… este bien, solo déjame decirle a mi padre-le dijo Luna

-Esta bien pero rápido-le dijo Draco

Luna subio las escaleras y entro al cuarto de su padre, el cual estaba viendo la tele.

-Que sucede-le pregunto su padre

-Nada, solo que en el ministerio me solicitan mi ayuda, haci que ire a ver lo que sucede y regreso en un momento, no vayas a descuidarte ehh, bueno regreso luego, adios papa-le dijo Luna dandole un beso en la frente a su padre

Luna se dirigió a la puerta donde Draco la esperaba.

-Ya, vámonos-le dijo Luna

-Después de ti-le dijo Draco

-Gracias-le dijo Luna

Luna y Draco se habían hecho muy buenos amigos cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos, al llegar al ministerio Draco la guió a la oficina donde antes trabajaba luna.

-Bien dígame cual es la misión-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-Bueno, creo que te va a sorprender, porque nuestra misión es acerca de Potter-le dijo Draco

-Que? que sucede con el-le pregunto luna

-Pues al parecer a estado en un comportamiento extraño, una vez le mando un crucio a su amigo el pelirrojo y después de eso se empezó a reír y después ataco a su amiga Granger y lo metieron askaban, tenemos que averiguar por que lo hizo-le dijo Draco

-Ah Draco-le llamo luna

-Que-le pregunto Draco

-No creo que pueda hacerlo-le dijo Luna quien le daba la espalda

-Por que no-le pregunto Draco

-Por que no creo poder-le dijo Luna

-Luna dime una cosa-le dijo Draco

-Que cosa-le pregunto la chica

-Tu estuviste en ese lugar, acaso te trato de hacer algo-le pregunto Draco

-Draco el…el trato de, no quiero recordarlo-le dijo Luna

-Luna, potter trato de aprovecharse de ti-le pregunto Draco

Luna quien le seguía dando la espalda solo afirmo con la cabeza, Draco sintió mucha furia dentro de el pero la controlo, se paro de su silla y se acerco a luna la cual parecía estar llorando la giro hacia el y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba.

-Tranquila luna-le dijo Draco

-Es que no quiero verlo-le dijo Luna

-Luna es que si no vemos lo que le sucede puedo escapar y tratar de hacerle daño a tu amiga Ginny-le dijo Draco

-Tienes razón, tenemos que detenerlo-dijo luna la cual se separo de Draco y se quito las lágrimas.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la Prisión de Askaban, Luna estaba un poco nerviosa, los guardias los guiaron ala celda donde se encontraba Harry Potter, harry al ver a luna y Draco se paro rápidamente.

-Luna, Draco me creen verdad yo no hice nada de eso, nunca ataque a Hermione ni mucho menos a Ron, son mis amigos-dijo harry

-Si a los que casi tratas de matar y a Luna aprovecharte de ella, como te vamos a creer-le dijo Draco

-Miren ese día yo no me encontraba en Londres-le dijo harry

-Y como puede ser eso-le dijo luna

-Es que si les dijo la verdad es muy probable que no me crean, dime a quien le cree alguien que hay una persona que es igual a mi y hace todo eso-les dijo harry, luna se acerco un poco a Harry.

-Creo que dice la verdad-dijo luna

-Como sabes-le pregunto Draco

-Tengo ese don de saber quienes mienten con solo verles los ojos, sabias-le dijo luna

-Vaya-dijo Draco y Harry ala vez

La alarma había sonado y varios guardias se dirigieron ala celda de harry, estos se sorprendieron al ver que harry estaba hay.

-Que sucede-les pregunto draco

-Hubo un ataque y de el, pero como si el esta aquí-dijo el guardia

-Vez, les dijo que el que esta haciendo esos ataques no soy yo-les dijo harry

-Por favor pueden sacarlo de hay, lo han visto ustedes con sus propios ojos-le dijo Luna

-No podemos tiene que conseguir una carta del ministerio de magia donde diga que podemos dejar en libertad a Harry Potter "verdadero" si no a nosotros nos va peor-dijo le guardia

-Descuida harry conseguiremos esa carta-le dijo Luna tomándolo de la mano, harry solo le dio un beso y le agradeció.

-Regresaremos harry-le dijo Draco

-Gracias chicos-les dijo harry

Luna y Draco se dirigieron al ministerio de magia, donde los recibieron rápidamente.

-Pero el es inocente-dijo Luna

-Eso es cierto yo estuve cuando hubo un ataque era una persona igual y el carcelero seguía en su celda al momento del ataque-dijo un guardia.

-Esta bien, pero que les quede bien claro que ustedes deben ser responsables de cuidar a Harry Potter-dijo el señor

-Si señor, nos haremos responsables de el-dijo luna

-Aquí tienen la carta, pueden irse-les dijo al momento que estos salieron del ministerio se dirigieron ala prisión de Askaban.

-Harry-dijo luna al llegar

-Luna que paso, que consiguieron-le pregunto Harry

-Logramos sacarte de aquí y ahora estarás bajo nuestra vigilancia, esas fueron las condiciones del ministerio-dijo Draco

-Bueno, tan siquiera saldre de aquí-dijo harry

Los guardias abrieron la puerta y dejaron salir a harry, luna le dio una cobija y salieron del lugar.

-Y entonces ahora cual es su misión-les pregunto Harry

-Encontrar al que se hace pasar por ti harry-le dijo luna


	2. Despachando amigos

Capitulo 2.- Despachando amigos.

-Harry puedes quedarte en mi casa, es muy grande y hay mucho espacio-le dijo Draco

-Gracias-le contesto Harry

-Bueno, Draco no olvides vigilarlo, gracias por traerme-le dijo luna cuando salio del coche y les dio una leve sonrisa.

-Te veré mañana en la oficina alas 9, luna-le dijo Draco

-Claro-le dijo la chica

Luna vio como el coche volador se iba, la chica entro a la casa y subió las escaleras, cuando entro al cuarto de su padre, lo vio sobre la cama.

-Papa? Despierta, debes acostarte bien, papa-le llamo luna

-Papa, vamos despierta, papa-le dijo luna ya asustada

-PAPA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA, PADRE NO, PAPA NO ME HAGAS ESTO PAPA, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA-le dijo luna llorando

-No…me puedes…dejar, papa, por favor-le dijo luna

-Papa, papito, por favor regresa-le decía luna a un lado de el, luna oyó un ruido, a chica se paro asustada, camino hacia la puerta y noto a harry.

-Harry-dijo luna asustada

-Si luna, es que antes de irnos escuchamos tus llantos, Draco espero en el coche, sucedió algo-le pregunto harry

Luna miro hacia el espejo que reflejaba a la puerta de su entrada y no vio ningún coche.

-Tu no eres harry-dijo luna la cual corrió a tomar su varita pero esta la tomo de la cintura rápidamente.

-Noo suéltame-grito luna

Draco y Harry estaban en el carro

-Espera no olvide algo-se dijo Draco

-Que olvidaste-le pregunto Harry

-Mis llaves de la casa, se las di a luna-dijo Draco

-Ah pues vamos por ellas-le dijo harry

Cuando se dirigieron ala casa de luna

Luna que estaba tirada en el suelo con harry el impostor encima de ella, trataba de quitarlo, el chico le arranco la blusa al momento que luna tomo un florero y le pego con el en la cabeza, la chica se paro y tomo su varita, el chico se paro y al oír que tocaban la puerta le lanzo un beso a luna y se fue por la ventana diciéndole.

-Nos volveremos a ver- luna se tiro al suelo llorando mientras se cubría la rotura de la blusa, la puerta se oía cada vez mas, como luna no la habría Draco la abrió con el hechizo Alohomora

-Luna-le llamo Draco

-Draco-dijo luna la cual se paro y salio del cuarto y lo vio subiendo las escaleras la chica corrió hacia el y lo abrazo.

-Luna que te sucede? estas temblando-le dijo Draco

-Draco acabo de verlo, luna-dijo harry cuando la vio llorando

-Luna que paso-le pregunto Draco

-Mato a mi padre…y trato de aprovecharse de mi otra vez-le dijo Luna que cada vez lloraba mas y se abrazaba mas de Draco, el solamente la abrazo y trato de calmarla.

-Vamos, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-le dijo Draco

-Que voy hacer sin mi padre-dijo luna

-Luna, ya tranquila, ven vámonos de aquí-le dijo Draco quien se la llevo al coche, Harry el cual vio las llaves de la casa de Draco las tomo y se subió al coche.

Al llegar a la casa de Draco, este la sentó en el sillón y le dio un poco de agua, luna lo tomo.

-Luna-le llamo Draco

-Ya estoy mejor no se preocupen-le dijo luna

-Como vas a estarlo, mato a tu padre y trato de hacerte daño gracias a dios no te hizo nada mas-le dijo Draco quien se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, Harry se encontraba arriba, no quería que luna lo viese ya que el atacante que quiso aprovecharse de ella era igual a el.

-Pero lo hará-dijo luna acurrucándose mas en el chico

-Que dices-le pregunto Draco

-Antes de irse, me lanzo un beso y me dijo que me volvería a ver, Draco no quiero que se acerque-le dijo Luna

-Tranquila no se acercara otra vez a ti, mientras yo este contigo para protegerte-le dijo Draco

-Gracias-le dijo Luna

-Es extraño-dijo Draco

-Que cosa-le pregunto Luna

-Que pansy todavía no llegue-dijo Draco

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dio paso a pansy

-Hola Draco, Luna hace mucho que no te veo-le dijo Pansy

-Yo también-le dijo Luna

-Sucedió algo-le pregunto Pansy

-Mi padre ah muerto-dijo luna

-Oh luna lo siento mucho-le dijo Pansy acercándose a ella y sentándose en la mesa.

-Pansy, que te sucedió en las rodillas-le pregunto Draco

-Que? Nada por que-le pregunto la chica

-Te están sangrando-le dijo Draco

-Que-dijo Pansy incrédula al momento que se las vio

-Rayos, pero si solo me caí-dijo pansy

-Será mejor que te las revises, ah i harry potter esta aquí-dijo Draco

-Que-dijo Pansy

-El bueno-le dijo Draco

-Como que el bueno-le pregunto Pansy

-Ay un impostor-le dijo Draco con eso pansy entendió todo y subió las escaleras.

-Luna será mejor que duermas-le dijo Draco

-Puedo dormir con Pansy-le pregunto luna

-Claro, ven te llevare, de bueno que en cada cuarto ay 2 camas, vamos-le dijo Draco quien la guió hasta la habitación de pansy la cual se estaba limpiando las rodillas.

-Luna dormirá contigo-le dijo Draco

-Esta bien, no hay problema, ven te daré un pijama-le dijo Pansy

-Gracias-le dijo luna

Por otra parte harry estaba en la habitación de Draco.

-Como esta-le pregunto Harry al momento que entro draco

-Ya esta mejor-le dijo Draco

-Pobre luna-dijo Harry

-Al parecer ese que es igual a ti, tiene una extraña obsesión con luna, ya trato de aprovecharse de ella dos veces-dijo Draco al momento que entraba al baño y salía con su pijama puesta, un pans negro con una blusa blanca de tirantes, al igual que harry.

-Tenemos que cuidarla-le dijo Draco al momento que se metía a su cama y se tapaba.

-Por que lo dices-le pregunto Harry

-Pues tu otro harry le dijo que la volvería a ver y no dudo que quiera volver a lastimarla-le dijo Draco

-Creo que tienes razón-le dijo Harry el cual también ya estaba acostado en su cama

-Que duermas bien-le dijo Draco

-Tu también-le dijo Harry

Por otra parte pansy estaba en su cuarto buscando a un la pijama de luna.

-Ah aquí esta-le dijo Pansy

-Gracias-le dijo luna

-Espero que sea de tu agrado-le dijo Pansy

-Esto esta bien-le dijo Luna

-Bueno aquí esta la bata que va encima de esa por si en la noche quieres un vaso de agua te lo pones encima y no te da frió eso es lo que siempre uso yo, bueno Ahh como extrañaba mi cama-le dijo pansy

-Si que duermas bien-le dijo luna mientras a pagaba la luz y se quitaba su ropa y se ponía el camisón de ceda blanco y se acostaba en la cama.

-Tu también luna-le dijo Pansy la cual se quedo profundamente dormida igual que luna.

Al día siguiente Luna, Draco, Harry y Pansy se encontraban en la cocina tomando un poco de te.

-Bien harry, pensemos quienes son los que no han sido atacados de tus amigos-le pregunto Pansy

-La única es Ginny-dijo harry

-Pues será mejor empezar por hay-le dijo Draco

-Esperen que insinúan-dijo Luna

-Mira Ginny es la única que no a sido atacada por mi dizque yo puede ser que sea ella-dijo Harry

-Ginny, harry no, ginny seria incapaz de hacer eso, es tu amiga y jamás le haría daño a ron-dijo Luna

-Si pero debemos averiguar por la única persona amiga cercana a harry que no ah sido atacada-le dijo Draco

-Esta bien-dijo Luna


	3. La visita a Ginny Weasley

Capitulo 3.- La visita a Ginny Weasley

Luna y Pansy fueron las primeras en levantarse habían hecho el desayuno.

-Iré a despertarlos-dijo luna

-Si no los estaremos esperando-dijo Pansy

-Bien regreso en un momento-dijo luna

Luna subió las escaleras al cuarto de Draco y Harry, toco la puerta pero ninguno le respondía, al abrirla noto a Draco acostado y en la otra a harry, luna se acerco ala cama de Draco y lo movió un poco para que despertara.

-Draco despierta-le dijo luna

-Mm.…no tengo sueño-le dijo Draco

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver a ginny-le dijo luna

-No, mas al rato vente duérmete un poco mas-le dijo Draco el cual la tomo de la cintura y la acostó a un lado aun todo dormido

-Draco, despierta ya-le dijo luna soltándose de el y parándose de la cama y quitándole la cobija al igual que harry

-Hey por que me destapas-le dijo Harry

-Acaso no quieres descubrir quien es el que se esta haciendo pasar por ti-le dijo luna

-Si-le dijo harry

-Pues paréense de una vez-le dijo luna

-Esta bien ya vamos-le dijo Harry y Draco ala vez

-Bien-dijo luna cuando salio

-Imaginarte estar casado con ella que tormento-dijo harry

-Si, pero mejor nos paramos ya-le dijo Draco

-Si-dijo harry

(Eso piensan horita…jajaja)

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar mientras pansy y luna lavaban sus platos.

-No nos esperaron-dijo Draco

-Se tardaron demasiado-le dijo Luna

-Ah pero eso no es justo vamos a comer solos-dijo harry

-Es su culpa, además tendrán que apurarse por que mas a tardar alas 12:00 nos iremos-les dijo luna

-Esta bien, que van hacer ustedes horita-le pregunto Draco

-Pues bañarnos y cambiarnos-dijo luna

-Entonces si ay que apurarnos-dijo Draco

-Por que-le pregunto Harry

-Pues por que Draco tarda como una hora en bañarse-le dijo pansy

-No, enserio, tardas mas que una chica-dijo Harry burlón

-Pues disfruto mi baño-le dijo Draco

-Aja pero se me hace que es demasiado-dijo luna

-Es que pienso que me estoy bañando con tigo-le dijo Draco burlón

-Ah eres un asqueroso, ya me voy-dijo Luna

-Aja, bueno andando coman-le dijo pansy la cual se fue con luna

Luna y Pansy estaba en la sala ya bañadas y cambiadas, estaban esperando a harry y a draco, vieron bajar a un chico.

-Harry todavía no sale-le pregunto Luna

-No y ya es como la 5ta vez que me mandas-le dijo harry

-Bueno es que ya van hacer las 12 y Draco no ah salido-dijo Luna

-Ya no tendrás que esperar mas ya estoy aquí, mi princesa-le dijo Draco en tono burlón

-Reina las princesas no mandan-le dijo luna

-Ay mírala-le dijo Draco

-Bueno nos vamos ya-les Dijo pansy

-Ah si claro-le dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Los chicos se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la casa de Ginny Weasley, la cual estaba un poco apartada de la ciudad, al llegar luna toco la puerta varias veces, pero no le habría nadie, luna iba a tocar una vez mas pero la puerta se abrio.

-Luna-dijo una chica pelirroja

-Ginny podemos pasar-le pregunto luna

-Luna que hace el…el aquí-le pregunto ginny asustada

-Ah eso hemos venido-le dijo Luna

-Ah que me ataque como lo hizo con ron-le pregunto Ginny

-Ven se los dije Ginny no puede ser-le dijo Luna

-No puede ser que-le pregunto ginny

-Ginny alguien se esta haciendo pasar por harry y su error fue hacer un ataque cuando harry estaba en la prisión y pudimos sacarlo-le dijo luna, ginny mas tranquila los dejo pasar.

-Ginny necesitamos saber que paso esa noche cuando Harry Malo vamos a llamarlo así, ataco a tu hermano y hermione-le pregunto

-Luna loo único que hice fue salir rápidamente de ese lugar, creí que harry se había vuelto completamente loco-le dijo ginny

-Si, ginny pero necesitamos pistas para saber quien es el que esta haciendo esto-le dijo Luna

-Bueno de hecho encontré esto, lo tenia en su mano la noche que ataco a mi hermano y hermione-le dijo ginny

-Esto nos puede servir Draco-le dijo luna

-Pero quien demonios puede ser, harry estas seguro de haber derrotado a voldemort-le pregunto Draco

-Claro ustedes estaban hay-le dijo Harry a luna y Ginny

-Draco solo una pregunta, tu padre todavía se encuentras en askaban-le pregunto luna

-No lo se hace mucho que no lo visito es mas desde que lo metieron askaban no lo veo y ni me interesa verlo-dijo Draco

-Bueno creo que debemos ir a ver a tu padre-dijo Luna

-Puede que tengan razón-le dijo Draco

-Que es lo que están pensando-dijo Ginny

-Que tal vez el papa de Draco escapo de askaban y es el que esta haciendo estos ataques y quiere perjudicarme-dijo harry

-Aunque la verdad lo veo difícil-dijo Draco

-Por que-le pregunto luna

-Por que mi papa, jamás, nunca hace nada mal-dijo Draco

-Algunas personas les llega su tiempo-dijo luna

-Si, bueno, ginny creo que nos vamos-le dijo Harry

-Tan rápido, harry siento haber pensado que si eras tu el que había atacado a mi hermano-le dijo Ginny

-Descuida Ginny-le dijo Harry

-Gracias por tu ayuda Ginny-le dijo Luna

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Ginny y se dirigieron a la casa de Draco.

-No puedo creer que hayamos pensado en que ginny podía ser el que esta haciéndose pasar por mi-dijo Harry

-Les dije que ginny no es y no puede estar encubriendo a el que esta haciéndose pasar por ti-le dijo luna

Mientras que un poco mas legos de ellos…

-Bien hecho pelirroja-le dijo una voz

-Porque les haces eso-le pregunto Ginny asustada

-Tu solo sigue con tu vida normal y no te pasara nada-le dijo la voz

-Pero harry es tu amigo-le dijo ginny

-Era mi amigo-le dijo la voz

-Pero que te ah hecho harry-le dijo Ginny

-Le dijo a Luna lo que planeaba con ella y ella no se presento, todo lo que quería era que ella fuera mía y harry lo arruino- le dijo.

-Estas mal eso paso hace mucho olvídalo, busca a otra persona-le dijo ginny

Continuaraa………

(AY QUIEN DICE QUE CUANDO SE OBSECIONAN HACEN CUALQUIEN BABOSADA O PENDEJAD)


	4. terry bott

Capitulo 4.- Terry Bott

No la voy a olvidar-le dijo

Tu y harry se hicieron muy buenos amigos por luna, no puedes hacer eso, luna se sentiría mal-le dijo Ginny

Luna hizo lo peor, escuchar a Potter y no a mí-le dijo

Terry-le dijo Ginny

Tranquila no le haré nada a Luna-dijo terry cuando desapareció

Tengo que hacer algo-se dijo Ginny

Mientras tanto en la casa de Draco…

Luna me pasas el azúcar-le dijo harry

Claro-le dijo Luna

Y harry acaso no tenías a un enemigo más parte de mi-le pregunto Draco

No que yo me acuerde-le dijo harry

Oye y que pasó con ese, tal terry Bott-le pregunto Pansy

No lo se, no hemos sabido nada de el desde en hogwarts-dijo luna

Si, por que-le pregunto Harry

No te acuerdas que el se enojo y te dijo que se las pagarías-le dijo Pansy

Si, pero no creo que sea capaz-dijo Luna

Ahora cualquier amenaza hay que tomarla enserio-le dijo Draco

tienes razón-le dijo Luna

Tenemos que ir a verlo-dijo harry

Ay que investigar no sabemos donde vive-le dijo luna

Claro-dijo harry

Pansy cuida a harry, Draco y yo iremos al ministerio-dijo Luna

Claro-dijo Pansy

Luna y Draco se dirigieron al ministerio de magia…

Luna busca debajo de la mesa-le dijo Draco

Ya te dije que no hay nada-le dijo luna

Busca bien, debemos tener algo de el-dijo Draco

Por que-le pregunto luna

Por que aquí tenemos todo de todas las personas-dijo Draco

Ah Ok, bueno pues no lo encuentro-le dijo luna

Ah ya se-dijo Draco

Que-le pregunto Luna

Accio documentos terry Bott-dijo draco

Ay están-le dijo Luna

haber-dijo Draco

Que viste-le pregunto Luna

Esta viviendo con Ginny-dijo Draco

Que-dijo luna sorprendida

Luna y Draco se dirigieron a la casa, al llegar pansy y harry bajaron rápidamente.

Que paso-le pregunto Harry

Harry terry esta viviendo con Ginny, bueno dice que a veces va-le dijo luna algo mal

A lo mejor le esta diciendo que no dijera nada-dijo harry

Tenemos que ir ayudarla-dijo Luna

Mañana hoy puede ser peligroso-dijo Draco

Tienes razón-dijo Luna

Es mejor que vayas a descansar-dijo Harry a luna

No, gracias estoy bien-dijo luna

El timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar desesperadamente, los chicos se sobresaltaron, Draco saco su varita y se encamino hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio a Ginny.

Ginny, dios mío, estaba preocupada por ti-le dijo Luna

Luna, chicos tengo algo importante que decirles-les dijo Ginny

Que sucede-le pregunto Luna

Yo se quien es el que se hace pasar por harry-dijo Ginny

Lo sabemos ginny, sabemos que no tienes la culpa-le dijo Luna

Es que no podía hacer nada, dijo que si les decía algo me mataba y tengo miedo de que lo haga-dijo Ginny

Tranquila, solo confírmanos algo-le dijo Luna

Que cosa-le pregunto Ginny

Es terry-le pregunto Luna

Si, lo es y luna ahora yo no importo, tu eres la que debes cuidarte mas que nunca y harry-le dijo Ginny

Por que-le pregunto Luna

Terry esta obsesionado contigo y harry quiere matarlo-dijo Ginny

Tranquila, lo atraparemos-dijo Draco

No entienden, esta mas loco que nunca, déjenme ayudarlos-le dijo

Ginny tranquila podremos hacerlo-le dijo Harry

Sabia que dirías algo Ginerva-dijo terry el cual estaba sentado en una mesa

Bien creo que tendré que adelantar todo y matarte harry potter y después luna se ira conmigo-se dijo así mismo

Yo soy terry Bott-dijo terry


	5. innnnn

Capitulo 6.- Interrupciones

Luna estaba en su cuarto sentada en la cama con Draco a un lado curándole las heridas.

Ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunto Draco

Si, gracias-le dijo Luna

Que bueno, me asuste demasiado-le dijo Draco sentándose a su lado

Ni me lo digas-le dijo Luna

Luna?-le hablo Draco

Si dime-le pregunto la chica

Ven quiero mostrarte algo-le dijo Draco

Este bien-le dijo Luna

Draco guió a luna hasta el ropero de su cuarto, bajo una pequeña caja plateada.

Que es eso?-le pregunto Draco

Bueno es un collar antiguo y quiero que lo tengas-le dijo Draco

Pero por que?-le pregunto luna

Nada mas-le dijo Draco

Pero es tuyo-le dijo luna

Por favor-le dijo Draco con cara triste

Ya este bien-le dijo luna

Gracias-le dijo Draco poniéndole el collar a luna

Es muy lindo-le dijo luna

Si, pero no se compara contigo-le dijo Draco

Luna levanto el rostro para mirarle y noto a Draco muy cerca de ella, notaba como su rostro se acercaba mas y mas, cuando Pansy entro por la puerta y luna dio unos pasos atrás.

Lo siento no quise interrumpir-le dijo Pansy

No pasa nada, yo ya me iba-le dijo Luna cuando salio por la puerta

Luna no espera-le dijo Draco

Hablamos después-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa

Este bien-le dijo Draco

Draco que paso eh?-le pregunto Pansy

Nada, por que lo dices?-le pregunto Draco

No, vi a luna muy roja-dijo pansy

Ah no será por las heridas-dijo Draco

Bueno a lo que vine vamos a ir celebrar, vienes?-le pregunto Pansy

Claro-le dijo Draco

Luna bajo las escaleras y vio a Harry sentado en los sillones, luna se sentó al frente de el.

Y ginny?-le pregunto Luna

Se fue a cambiar-le dijo Harry

A donde va a ir?-le pregunto Luna

Vamos a ir a divertirnos un poco-dijo Harry

Ah deberás-le dijo Luna

Si, no te dijo pansy?-le pregunto Harry

Ah no es que no la vi-dijo

Ah bueno, luna quiero decirte que lamento todo lo que paso con terry-le dijo Harry

Ah ya no nos preocupemos, por eso-le dijo Luna

Esta bien, luna quiero decirte algo-le dijo harry

Si dime?-le pregunto luna

Ya llegue, no me tarde mucho verdad?-les pregunto Ginny

No claro que no-le dijo Harry

Bien voy a ir a tomar un poco de agua-les dijo ginny

Bien-le dijo Luna

Bueno luna lo que quiera decirte era que…ah lo siento-dijo harry

De que?-le pregunto Luna

Es que ya se me olvido lo que te hiba a decir-le dijo Harry

Ah no importa, cuando te acuerdes me lo dices-le dijo Luna

Si esta bien-le dijo Harry

Ya estamos listos, nos vamos?-pregunto Pansy

Claro, GINNY vámonos-le grito luna

Si ya voy-dijo Ginny cuando salio de la cocina

Continua


	6. que noche

Capitulo 7.- Que noche

Los chicos se encontraban en un bar llamado BETA, se encontraban sentados en la barra, tomando unas copas.

-Vaya es bueno poder salir sin que nadie te vea mal-dijo harry

-Pues eso nos lo debes a nosotros-le dijo Draco

-Claro, eso es lo que te quiera decir luna-le dijo Harry

-Como?-le pregunto Luna

-Que si, estoy muy agradecido por que confiaste en mi y si no hubiera sido por ti seguiría en askaban-le dijo Harry

-Ah no fue nada-le dijo Luna

-Bueno ya chicos vamos a divertirnos-le dijo Pansy

-Esta bien-dijeron los chicos

-Bailas conmigo harry?-le pregunto Ginny

-Este lo siento ginny pero voy a bailar con pansy-le dijo Harry

-Ah no ay problema-le dijo Ginny que se fue a buscar pareja para bailar

-Este luna…-

-Claro-le dijo Luna tomándolo de la mano a Draco

Los dos se pusieron en la pista ala hora que cambio la canción a una lenta, estoy se pusieron rojos de pies a cabeza, Draco puso una mano en su cintura, Luna tomo su otra mano y puso la otra sobre su hombro, ambos comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música.

-Luna recuerdas cuando estábamos en el cuarto-le pregunto Draco

-Si, lo recuerdo-le dijo Luna

-Lo siento-le dijo Draco

-De que?-le pregunto Luna

-Es que yo…tu me gustas luna-le dijo Draco

-Que?-dijo Luna viéndolo

-Si, me gustas y mucho-le dijo Draco

-Yo-luna se quedo sin palabras

-La cadena que te di, mi abuela me dijo que se la diera a la persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida-le dijo Draco

-Draco, que quieres decir?-le pregunto Luna

-Luna quiero que seas mi novia-le dijo Draco

-Draco…ah yo, yo también quiero-le dijo Luna

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja y ambos acercaron sus rostros para besarse cuando un sonido interrumpió todo.

-Que fue eso-pregunto luna

-Jajaja- se empezó a reír Draco

-De que te ríes?-le pregunto Luna

-Mira se ven que se mueren uno por el otro-dijo Draco señalando a harry y Pansy que se besaban a apasionadamente.

-Ahh...Jaja-dijo Luna

-Lo sentimos-dijo Pansy cuando vio lo que habían tirado

-Vayan a un hotel-les grito una persona haciendo que se pusieran rojos de vergüenza.

-Será mejor irnos-dijo Draco

-Si-dijo Luna

Los chicos se fueron a la casa

-Buenas noches-dijo Pansy aun roja de la vergüenza

-Buenas noches-dijo Draco

Harry se fue detrás de ella y ginny se fue a su casa, Draco y Luna se quedaron abajo en la sala.

-Que pena me daría que me pasara eso a mí-dijo Luna

-Si-dijo Draco quien la tomo de la cadera

-Draco, me alegra ser tu novia-le dijo Luna

-A mi también me alegra que lo seas-le dijo Draco

Ambos comenzaron acercar su rostro cuando la puerta sonó

-Y ahora quien demonios será-dijo Draco

-No lo se-dijo Luna

-Bien quédate aquí-le dijo Draco

-Hola, lo siento olvide mi bolso-le dijo Ginny

-Ahh-dijo Draco

-Toma-le dijo Luna quien llego a un lado y se lo dio

-Gracias y perdón por interrumpir-le dijo Ginny

-Descuida-le dijo Draco

-Adiós-les dijo ginny

Draco cerró la puerta y cuando se giro recibió un beso apasionadamente de luna, este la abrazo de la cintura y luna abrazo a Draco de el cuello, Draco paso sus manos alas piernas de luna eh hizo que esta abrazara a draco de la cintura con ellas (NA: bueno para ser mas especifica Draco la tiene cargada pero no como las cargan siempre, bueno Jaja no soy buena dando explicaciones, espero que me hayan entendido jeje) Draco se la llevaba cargando a una habitación que tenia hecha para ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras subían las escaleras luna empezó a quitarle la camisa a Draco, al llegar ala habitación luna abrió los ojos.

-Draco tu hiciste todo esto?-le pregunto Luna

-Si, lo hice para ti-le dijo Draco

-ES hermoso-le dijo Luna cuando comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Draco cerro la puerta con el pie, Draco cayo en la cama y luna dejo de besarlo, le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón…………

Y LO DEMAS ESTA CENCURADO! Al menos que quieran saber P

Fin

Del

Capitulo

9

Ahh que pensaron que ya había acabado pues no:D aun ay mas y perdón por tardarme tanto:D


End file.
